Ravyn
Description Appearance Ravyn was a nineteen-year-old, female, human. She was five feet and seven inches tall, weighed around 120 pounds — slim, pale, and frail looking. She had a haunted look in her pale, almost silver, eyes and a blank, emotionless face. Her raven-black hair, a few inches past her shoulders was a tangle of straight locks and small braids. She dressed in black leather armor from head to toe and wore a dark-colored, tattered trench coat over her armor. Her left arm, though usually covered, had complex, black markings running up from her hand to her elbow. These marks glowed green when she used her powers and could even erupt into a pale, ghostly, green flame when she would cast spells. She wore an odd, iron key around her neck that was used as a spell-casting focus. Personality Ravyn was a quiet and distant young woman. Because of her experience being locked up most of her life, she was uncomfortable with human interaction. She was haunted by her time in that dark, cramped cage which had left her mentally broken, only held together by her devotion to her Patron and the Pact she had made. Though distant, she had begun to open up to the party, especially Kalameet the Dragonborn whom she had become friends with. Biography Named for her raven-black hair, Ravyn was stillborn. Her mother—married into a noble house—used ancient magic to revive her daughter. Outraged at this misuse of forbidden power, her father disowned his wife. Though he allowed the mother and child to live, he hid them away in the manor, out of sight and mind. The Innocence of Youth Raised by her mother through her early years, Ravyn grew as an intelligent, curious child. After a decade however, Ravyn’s mother died, paying the price for the Pact she had made with an ancient being the night Ravyn was born—her life in exchange for Ravyn’s. A Pact is Honored After her mother’s death, Ravyn was taken and put in a cage in the dungeons. After three years in the dark, Ravyn became half-mad and unable to speak. Her broken mind then connected with the ancient being whose power had revived her. This being made a Pact with Ravyn—in exchange for taking away her voice and her freedom, this being granted her the ability to touch minds and obtain revenge on her father. Finally, at the age of fifteen, Ravyn used her psychic powers to trick the guards into releasing her. She then used her new gift to break the minds of everyone she encountered, including her father’s. Broken, her father died from the exposure to the Ancient One’s power. Thick as Thieves Ravyn escaped and became a fugitive, living in the underground and falling in with a crew that became like a family. When Ravyn was captured on a dangerous job, however, she sold out her crew rather than be kept a captive. Ravyn vowed never to become attached to anyone again. The Pact was all that mattered. Gaining power through the Pact became her purpose. Halimere After Ravyn betrayed her newfound family, she boarded a ship headed south to the island city of Halimere. She fatefully picked a Discovered Talent Agency ship full of mercenaries set to provide reinforcements to the city before it would be besieged. Ravyn was forced to join them or be locked up for being a stowaway. Ravyn arrived amidst a war but somehow, with the help of fellow mercenaries, survived the night. The next day, after stealing a Rozstovo ship, she and Kalameet—one of the mercenaries Ravyn had fought alongside at Halimere, set sail west for the mainland. There, they found the small fishing village of Moonstone.